kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Chat
Ninja Chat: Where the Ninjas Roam Seriously, it's Ninja Chat We are pretty much one big dysfunctional Kongregate family. The mods here are fair so don't abuse their kindness. Allen42, Azieru, Blarlack, Confuzzledmaniac, FuzzyBacon, QnMidnight, Xestrix, and Xiatrix are usually there to keep things turning and keep us from killing each other with our ninja skills. Phoenix00017 also lurks in Ninja Chat, but since he graduated to "Admin" and got his shiny K, apparently he's too good to talk to us peons anymore. He'll pop in every once in a while - just remember, bow twice before speaking, or he'll get angry and mutter something about "whippersnappers." TheresaC can also be spotted in Ninja Chat every now and then, but she doesn't talk much because Blarlack smells and she hates him. We are a great little group on Kongregate but don't let it stop you from coming in to say "hello". Usually we float around 120+ users (sometimes 180) at a given time so there is always someone to talk to. Just remember though, if one person really bashes you for being a newb, (new to Kongregate), just let it slide. We can be a bit harsh sometimes but we mean no harm. However, if it gets beyond simple bashing, track down a mod or use your mute button. Some of our room's little rules: :1. Please don't post easy badges. Most of us do not care if you got a easy badge. The badge notification is poorly worded and incredibly spammy, and we have yet to find an easy badge hard enough to justify copying a 4+ line message. :2. Please don't instigate or be an idiot. Do not spam. Do not be stupid. (IF you have to ask, don't say or do it.) :3. Please keep the vulgarity at a minimum. (Or at least make it funny). :4. Do not come in here and act like a fool. (See #2.) We are not newb harsh, BUT we will kick you around if you start acting like an idiot. :5. Watch the caps, and no links to anything inappropriate. If you think it might be, then it probably is. :6. Never, and I mean NEVER, conquer other chats in the name of Ninja Chat, otherwise you will get a tongue lashing from Blarlack. And you will deserve it. If Blarlack isn't available, Fuzzybacon will settle for giving you an actual lashing. :7. It's Azieru's fault. I miss him a lot. Xiatrix should come back as well. :( The hilarious part is that the day after Blarlack added this, they BOTH came back. At the same time. I was totally "WTF HAX" and they were like "ZOMG NUB!". And then Xiatrix was like "Bye" and I was sad. :8. Don't piss off Regulars, especially not a certain x20Mikex20. Or protoss. He hates idiocy in all forms, and mutes. And the worst thing? He never unmutes. Neither does Mike. Both of them will mute you more times then Phoenix's age. I'm thinking of a number between 20 and 60... :9. Ninja Chat is a part of Kongregate. This means that users are subject to the rules and terms stated in the Code of Conduct. Read up: http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct :10. If it's not Azieru's fault (see rule 7) it's Meepo's fault. That or Rune's. Or Toss's. Or whoever you feel like hating on at that particular moment. *Volunteers Bobart* Ninja Chat Regulars So, if you are a regular of Ninja Chat, then post your nick here. Alphabetized, for her pleasure: (...I see what you did there, but you ain't foolin' me. :P) Important Note:''' Do not directly edit other people's entries, please. You can leave comments afterwards, but don't change what someone else has written about themselves, and ensure that any comments you leave are not insulting or harassing. '''Do not remove other people's entries. Azieru: Z totally comes before L. Blarlack erased my proof of such, so you'll just have to trust me on this one. Albinoblackbear: Im a black bear with the genetic mutation that causes me to be white. Not the same as a white bear/polar bear. Allen42(Allen, Ninja Dad): The old man of Ninja chat. It's mystifying that I, er, he can be so old and yet so cool at the same time. I spend way too much time on Kong. Pro Tip: Don't be be both arrogant and ignorant. Arassar: Ninja Chat is the only channel that didn't make me want to stick a pencil into my eye, so I decided to hang out there whilst gaming. I guess that makes me a regular. ArcaneViper(viper): You missed me out. Watch out for Blar when he's on a rampage its a mute fest. 2 years on Kong and Ninja chat is my home (yes i live in cyberspace now) Bawnk: Um, I-I don't even know where to start with you. I mean, do you even know who you're talking to? Do you have any idea, any idea who I am? Basically, kind of a big deal. You listening? Okay… Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and—brother—I hurt people. I'm a force of nature. If you were from where I was from, you'd be f——ing dead! Whoooo! Blarlack(Blar): Blarlack is the destroyer of fun. Blummy: Yeah, im sorta an Ex-Regular, fuzzy know me, i think, we used to be friends :/ XD Bobart: aka OCTOJESUS. aka Crusader For The Glory Of Ninja Chat! (Also, "Bobart is fighting the alphabet!!!!", but the alphabet cast "Summon Blarlack" and Bobart got pwnt.) Blar's a meanie...did you just pop in and edit that? (I would never.) Or... would he? Dun-dun-dun-duunnnnnnnn Yep. He would. Catgravy(23): I am two things. I am a cat and I am a man. Imagine a kitten head on a human body wearing a top hat and a suit coat. (1) On April 8th, at 3:37 Eastern Standard Time "Thay call mee Freedom Fighter" (direct quote) made his second coming as "Blarlikestheco**". It was fore told of in the bible of Yar. (What happened to Ninja Chat?) Three words. Bad. Mental. Picture. '' '''Confuzzledmaniac:' "I am the spore of your pride, an angel heavensent." For my safety, and your own, do not piss me off. It will end in me yelling at you to get off of my lawn, and wondering how the hell I got outside. I'VE NEVER SEEN HALF OF THESE PEOPLE BEFORE. Ergo, not regulars. CrimsonLies: As Blarlack wants me to not take up 30% of the Wiki, I'll be boring! Where's people's logic these days? Moo. Daneman: The only reason i wont be in ninja chat is if it's full. Unfourtunately i haven't been on recently because i just bought GH3 but i will probably be on more often soon. Darkninja632:'yeah.. im an extreme gamer... but can (amazingly) still get a girlfriend! i usually have something to contribute to conversation. '''DaSchupp:'Sometimes! Like today, I pobably won't tomorrow Put in the right stop by Runerocker864 '''DazaKingRFC: Ninja Chat is the only chat I use! I be a regular. I won't ever use another Chat Room. Demonwolf (Wolfy, Demon): I'm unable to condense my entire profile into a short, witty bullet point. Best just read my profile. I'm one of those people CM has never seen... because I am a ninja. The original NC ninja: kicking names and taking rear since 2007. http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Chat Dr_Watson(Doc): I want to say something funny or witty, but I'm too lazy to think of anything. *Inserts one for him* Zomg, it's a virus in chat!''http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Chat '''DoomedGraceless:' (insert something about Nerdfighters) DorkPhones: My mind works in strange ways. And this is the point where I DON'T say "Ooh, cookies!" because that's far too cliché and I don't even like cookies that much anyway. Heretic. Thou shalt not remain in the land of cookie-lovers any longer. Where'd I put my pitchfork...? Doujin (Dou, Jin, Jazz): '''Im a wierd trying to be funny person that likes everyone!!! i like all things ninja! may it be ninja cookie, ninja bananas, ninja chairs. i like it! Excepts if its about ''chickens, bewbs ( . Y . ) '' but i'll say em nonchalantly...only because i have nothing else to talk about and its awkward there... '''emokid223: Likes pie... I dunno... Gmaesatr123: The only thing seperating me from you is my cerebral cortex. grrrlpower5 (e-beth from da hud, grrl, gurly, mrs. power, e-beth): I quote things. Deal with it. hinamuffins(muffin): the one and only! YAY-ness! ^_^ FairAsTheRose: Huggles = Hug -.- Frostfyre: Frosty iSocket: '''Imbued with iAwesomeness '''iSokrias: Dotdotdot Jacanata: not very talkative usually happy to help, loves pillows cause dey comfy Jazzal: Would like to think he is cool. Is cool. Wishes everyone else was as cool as he is. JmYeom: always on ninja chat, pops in at least once a day, friendly and badge addict :) JonnyRico: You all just lost the game. Keorode(keo): I am Link! See, I have a Master Sword and everything. *Twitch* I even have a fairy. She tells me to burn things. Happyfuntime for all! Kimphin007 (Kim, Kimp, Prego,KP, Kim-E frum da hud): The original female of ninja chat. Known as the Ninja Bitch. Usually passesout nicknames to anyone that matters. Kinsin (Kin): Funniest ninja since the power rangers. LDellosa: I'm LD. You would think that someone of my caliber would have something amazingly clever or funny to put in this space. Well... Uh... ^_^' Meepo: Creator of Reys Quest, Fredrico and Waffleman... its the one and only Meepo! Developin' and striving for greatness, he daily proclaims "Chips in a tube?! Thats crazy!! *chugs Pringles* num num num num num!!" Fuzzybacon: Doesn't know where F is in the alphabet. (originally located between I and P, apparently...) Originally, and always. Blarlack's a meanieface! Pants Optional. MomochiKing Yay right next to Fuzzy ^_^ Runerocker says: Really? I thought you were next to meep and moose.... MomochiKing:Nope im just that good >_< Monkmoose: In the eternal struggle for spiritual balance, one may find both peace and bliss in the depths of an Oreo cookie. NinjaMafia: aka RaptorJesus. oddish: i r regular nao? And Greg is a tool. Amen brother Odjn: He's been there forever, but is usually too busy lurkin' to chat OmegaKaiSi: We are not special. We are not crap or trash, either. We just are. We just are, and what happens just happens. ~Chuck Palahniuk panthershah(HHH): He never says anything quotable. Big fan of games and music. Hates FuzzyBacon with a very strong passion.I would like to point out that HE CHALLENGED ME! To what? A pantsless diss fight? ^.^ Pekkekke: Probably doesn't like you. Don't take it personally. Phoenix00017(Nix,ld Man, Grandpa, Italian Stallion, Tuba man, Man-Whose-Denture-Glue-Keeps-Kongregate-From-Having-Fun): Git off of my lawn you whipper snappers! *waves cane menacingly* PrinceEko(just call me eko): Hey, don't forget me! I've never been to a different chat room. The first time I logged in to Kong I was in Ninja Chat, and they welcomed me (especially trooper), so I decided to stay. :D protoss_rush(kid, SMART GUY, Toss): need...more...n00b souls... '' '''Puppettron(pup): i'm a better(smarter) troll than you. see UD for accurat definittion. And spelling Quinnisfat (quinnis, guinnis, fatty): been here a while, i get on usually every day that my computer works. Havent chatted in a while, i play a lot of games. PS - i knew all these guys before they were mods! rachiface: Apparently not a regular because she hasn't been here a year. (Whatevz. EXECUTIVE POWER, GO.) rags18: I dont chat too much but when i do i rule. rodi: Destroying clocks. Healing pirates. rockerchic: '''teh muffin queen who collects eyeballs '''runerocker864: Before you ask, no, I do not play Runescape. Asking will result in being kicked like a noob, slapped with a fish, locked into a closet, and being fake/real muted (Which one? You'll never know ^.^ *Dramatic theme*). I also play soccer and knock Ye Olde Fossil about being old(e). Hey rachi. Ya. Cut the dramatic theme now, it's turning into overkill >.> Seonaid94(seo): Likes to talk...a bit too much. XD stevenorr: '''Raptor Jesus > Octocrapfacejesus (Also, I'm pretty bad at being funny) '''Taltandi: Im unknown Oh noes! I thought unknownperson6 was unknown? =o! talonkarrde07(Tal,Talon) I am also of the King of random. For Tennis I'm just a lowly Prince. :P Hey look I've got 2 fonts! thehair6: regular and friendly hairball The_kyuubi: resident furry and extremely psychotic (hey look i'm below the hair and on top of trooper) Trooper(Troop): In My Badoodoo. Unknownperson6: "I just wanted to be cool...XD" Trooper has fangirls! Upaut(up): "She's shallower than a loli's cleavage!" "You could literally make a Snuggie out of Anne Rice's flesh...:P" Wurmish: I lurk, I'm not a nice person, but everyone will tell you different. Don't believe them. Runerocker says: He's also a self-proclaimed jackass and Starfighter addict. That and he doesnt know how to spell Wyvern. Wurmish replies: I'm an asshole, hoolio is the jackass. And Wyverns have nothing to do with my name, just my tattoo. w1n5t0n: The only one without a motto thing or whatever behind their name Xestrix: Better than you :O Xiatrix: "Wait, why's your name on the list twice? ...Oh." YogurtDawg: I found the underline print! Zephry(Zeph, Zep, Alex, Bob): *facestalker* O.o *faceburglar* >.> *facegroin* o.o *footgroin* >.< *facellama* =D (Last of the list = win) Randomness 'Random Thing That I Wanted To Put In But It Didn't Really Fit Anywhere Else So It Gets Its Own Section Down Here At The Bottom' oddish says: That sun sure is shiny. Fuzzybacon is in your edits, correcting your intentionally stupid spelling... oddish is teh ninjahs your edits Fuzzybacon would like to point out the oddish is a bloody awful ninja. So obvious. (...don't make me separate you two.) Runerocker points out that momochiking, ninjamafia, and monkmoose are already separating them. Real Runerocker says: Alright, spam box fixed. I swear it wasn't me this time. Swing! bananahammah swing! OmegaKaiSi says: I think Phoenix is a bit older than our sun. Indeedly doodly, He's an old buggah! Runerocker says: Nix must be older than the sun, 'cuz if the son was older than 'Nix it would have blown up by now. And if he shakes that cane at me again so help me.... Spam box removed by Kasumi_Shinzawai :) What spam box? ^.^ Journal log, June 28, year of our lord 30,978. Encountered hostile indigenous life, local natives seem helpful, offered a sacred "wiki" of their land.What significance this has I have yet to discover, but I have a bad feeling this will lead to some dark secrets, long forgotten by time... -Stinray Runerocker864's Specialty Rock Service: We sell all kinds of runed rocks for way less than the competition. If you're interested drop me a shout on my profile. All sales are final. All money will be deposited into a Cayman Island account and my name is NOT Bernie Madoff. I swear. Look, I even have this obviously not photoshopped certificate of authenticity. So buy your shiny new runed rocks today! (Can somebody fix the spam box for me? I can't get it to go away for my life) 'Additionally!' April 23, 2009: Phoenix00017: From across the room where my wife is studying for her med school boards: "Is that a penis??" Phoenix00017: (apparently syphilis can obscure whether or not something is a penis...) ... Phoenix00017: She keeps trying to show me the picture. ... Phoenix00017: Riiight...my wife's penis is obscured by vd... Runerocker864: If you didn't have that shiny red K''' after your name I'd knock you again about being old. But since you do, I'll just shut up and kiss your feet. your wife is dirty....... '' -Talon Blarlack: blarlack is gulibblbblbbl Blarlack: bibble is a silly word Blarlack: bblbblbblbblbbl tee hee Blarlack: it's like a motorboat Blarlack: vruum Blarlack: nobody lies Blarlack because he smells Not enough sleep, or drunken rant? YOU DECIDE!!! ''Fuzzy votes both Protoss votes not enough sleep. Rune votes Ritalin overdose Talonkarrde votes that Blarlack is a GOOBER protoss_rush: Mods never ask for help, bacon! they are the end-all and be-all of kong skill! Blarlack: Hi, Protoss. Blarlack: My name is Blarlack. Blarlack: We must have never met. FuzzyBacon: Yeah. Blarlack just doesn't kiss me like he used to... You have no record that I said this! NONE! '' ''(Or do I?) Things Blarlack Hates Yeah, these are things Blar hates you to do: 1. Call him Lord Blarlack/m'lord etc. and hero-worship him 2. Use the word 'banhammer'. It seems 'bananahammer' is permissible though. 3. Go 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB' at anyone. 4. He hates all of you. (except rachiface) Momo replies: What about me ○.○ 5. The NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB, Lord Blarlack, hates it when you tYpE lIkE tHiS, and may decide to fetch his Bananahammer. (moved from suggestions area) 6. Bobart. =( 7. Talonkarrde07. Yes, it's very true. Anything I've forgotten? (Yes, you apparently forgot how to format a list so that it appears right on the Wiki. :P) Bah, damn you Blar. Put suggestions here: Runerocker says: Yeah, having fun. (Jk Blar, you know we all love you) FFS, Rune! Stop making spam chat box thingies! I get bored of deleting them all! ''Sorry 0.0 I thought you had nothing better to do. '' Special Days '''July 1st - As of July 1st, 2009 every first of July we will all use alt accounts with "i" in front of the name in celebration of iSokrias. Participants of the original day: iSteveorr, iZephers, iOddish (who is zeph - welcome to the fan club!), and iSocket (even thought that is his normal account). Also, don't forget the iToss (forget him, he never made an alt). Yay, Toss is cool now. FuzzyBacon would like it to be known that he disagrees with the practice of dedicating days to any specific user. I feel it encourages elitism and ultimately contradicts the goals of Ninja Chat in segregating the community. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms